Sanity Not Found
by Moxie03
Summary: Inmate Roberta Leejon had been trapped inside her prison, left for dead. When she finally breaks out, she is thrusted into a world of walkers, death, and horror. Meeting new allies and enemies, Roberta makes a desperate attempt to stay alive, and her sanity is taking turns for the worst. NEED OCS!
1. Chapter 1

Two days. Two fricking days I've been trapped here, starving my guts out.

I brushed my hands against the rotting walls of my cell, remembering how they would never bother to clean and optimize it. If my guards were lazy, why couldn't I break out of here?

Normally, they would give me food every day, say something to rile me up, and run out of my solitary confinement with a smug look on their face, knowing I was powerless against their towering, blazing white walls.

My train of thought was interrupted when another growl slowly erupted from my stomach, causing me to groan in pain as I sunk to the floor- each minute grows harder to stand.

I mumbled to myself as I stared into the eyes of the camera, it's red light gazing down on me, signifying that the authorities were watching me left and right. Watching me suffer.

Normally, I would brush off their attempts at intimidation and showing dominance, but starving an inmate was complete bullshit.

Angrily, I punched the wall, hearing the wobbly walls rattle, and I could see a crack in it.

Then it came again.

The unbearable pang of hunger soared through my body, from my torso to my brain. I collapsed on the floor, my vision becoming more blurry each second I opened my eyes.

My last view was the security camera, before I passed out. And I noticed something as I was slowly falling to sleep. The red light was off.

oOo

It was hard to stay awake, as my hunger tried to pull me down into permanent slumber, but I clinged to my consciousness as I staggered up, inspecting the security camera, which was obviously offline.

_Strange…_ I thought, _they always keep it on…_ I noticed the door. Electrically shut.

I reluctantly grasped my tremulous fingers around the handle, and pulled down lightly, not budging.

However, it wasn't shut because of regular electricity. It was _rusted_.

I knew that if I pulled the handle, it would fall off of the door. Trapping me until I starved.

My only chance was if I broke down the door. Sure. A nearly starved, mentally ill inmate could break down a door _designed_ to keep criminals at bay.

I angrily kicked the door, hearing a loud _thud!_ As I heard rubble falling off the door.

The hunger came back. I fell on my back, grasping my stomach while gasping for air. However, I was only down for several seconds before I got back up, furiously punching the wall.

"Come on…You weren't an inmate for 5 years to be released in 9 just to die inside this hellhole…" I muttered to myself, giving myself any sign of pep I could gather.

However, at the last punch I gave, I heard a large echo of the metal meeting flesh, and I kicked the door down, and I climbed over it, squinting, as the hallway was dark and lightless.

I walked down the hallway, eyeing inside the cells, dead silent inside, and too dark to know if any inmates are inside.

However, I saw something in front of me that made every inch of my hunger deplete, replaced with fear.

I saw a guard's body lying on the ground, face first into the cold cement, left arm and leg inside the jail cell.

Knowing better not to scream, but terrified to look behind me, I climbed to the corpse's side, ransacking his attire until I came across a flashlight.

Although initially fizzling out, the flashlight shined on the roof, where I pointed it.

Then I shone it into a jail cell, and my face paled as I saw the skeleton of an inmate toppled onto his bed, gripping his pillow, as if in pain.

I then raised my flashlight into the other cells, either showing dead corpses or inmates missing.

As I made my way to the exit door, leading to the main dining hall for the prisoners, I felt a hand grip onto my ankle, followed with a loud hiss.

I flinched and jumped back, to see the police officer I had just taken a flashlight off of his dead body, rise up from the ground and come at me slowly.

Gasping in disbelief, I staggered back, rattled. _Was this guy undead?_ I asked myself, trying to avoid getting into its hands.

I saw that his pistol was still on the floor, and I desperately shoved the undead being to the side of me, making sure he doesn't touch me.

As soon as I had the pistol in my hands, I realized I didn't have time to reload it, as the creature was already 3 feet away.

Heart pounding, I just aimed at the being and shot at it, hearing a loud _Bang!_ Echo throughout the prison.

Followed by three more shots, the creature went down, as if now dead.

However, the sound of gunshots seemed to have caused an uproar, as I heard and saw decomposing corpses grab the bars of their cell, shaking it violently, but when they finally broke free, I was already sprinting inside the mess hall.

oOo

It wasn't until I reached the main hall when I reached into my pockets, where a piece of bread was hiding, and shoved it into my mouth, keeping my hunger locked away.

I had looted the mess hall, but only for a minute until I could hear banging coming from where I came in, most likely more of the creatures that tried to kill me.

Keeping my pistol at standby, I cautiously looked around me, making sure none of those…things came towards me.

As I entered the main all, I sighed in relief as I saw the main door, and I sprinted towards the door.

I squinted my eyes as I felt the blazing sensation of the afternoon sun slam onto my face.

Eying a police car in the parking lot, I dashed inside, and my heart sunk as I saw the empty spot where a key should be.

"Shit!"

I heard the gargle of the creatures coming from the entrance inside the prison. I opened up the inside of the car's wires at attempting to hotwire the vehicle.

I could hear the slam of their hands on the metal of the car, and I worked more quickly, cussing more loudly.

It wasn't long until I hear the satisfying sound of the roaring car engine, and I switched the stick shift into drive and floored it, eyeing the creatures behind me desperately try to chase me.

It wasn't long until I saw them disappear due to distance, and I slowed down, trying not to waste gas.

When I drove down to a nearby town, Scranton, I tried to revere around the hills, going slowly up, and slowly down, as long as the creatures weren't tailing me.

However, I hit the brakes when I saw a hoard of seven on the road at the bottom of a hill, just dead in front of me.

**Hi guys! I want to request that if any of you readers want to me to include any OCs you have into my story, I would greatly appreciate it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dani looked across the street, eyes keen for walkers. She made sure it was clear before Melissa crossed it.

She turned over to Melissa, who was obediently waiting by the stoplight, slightly nervous, checking around her.

"Come on, I think it's clear." Dani confirmed, and Melissa eagerly left her post, running over to Dani, clutching her hand tightly.

"Why couldn't we just raid the grocery store instead of the coffee shop?" Melissa asked, her feet sore from walking all the way from downtown.

"That's what other people would do. Dangerous people."

Melissa sighed, as she knew Dani was right.

As Dani stepped into the coffee shop, she motioned for Melissa to stay near her, clutching her rifle tightly.

The coffee shop was a mess, with papers and posters scattered across the floor, moss flowing in from the cracks from the roof. The cash register was open, completely penniless.

Dani stepped over the counter, "Alright, I think there might be so-,"

"Dani!"

Dani looked to where Melissa pointed, showing a male walker in an apron, dashing across the store.

She immediately shot its head, but not after she ran towards it and dug her knife into its neck, making sure it _stayed_ down.

As the walker gargled, it became mute after Dani kicked it, uttering its last sound.

"I think we're good." Dani confirmed, and Melissa sighed, but not after cracking a smile.

"Geez, I know you're not into men, but you didn't have to kick him." She joked, and Dani only cracked a grin for Melissa's pleasure, obviously not in the mood for jokes.

"Let's just get food, and leave." Dani ordered, and Melissa looked at her, concerned.

"Then what?"

"There's a motel uptown. We could hotwire a car and drive there for the night."

"That's not what I meant." Melissa tried to sound stern.

Dani looked at her, knowing the true question. She slumped down on a chair, defeated.

"I-I don't know." Dani confessed, burying her face in her hands, after resting her rifle on the side of the wall.

Melissa noticed the pressure Dani was under, and she kissed Dani's head.

"Its okay, Dani. We'll figure something out tomorrow." She consoled, and Dani smiled, and got up, ruffling Melissa's auburn hair.

As they looted the coffee shop, carrying small amounts of bagels and water, then walked into the parking lot.

"How about that?" Melissa asked Dani, using one arm to point towards a rustic Porsche, and they walked over to it.

"Let's see." Dani said, before putting down her food, and punched open the window, which easily shattered. She proceeded to open the car door, scooting over to the driver's seat.

She opened the coverings of the car and started to mix wires, until she could hear the faint rumbling of the car engine.

"Is it starting?" Melissa asked, hopeful. Dani shrugged, before reinforcing the wires.

As soon as the headlights turned on, Dani turned to Melissa before she ran inside, already uneasy from being out in the open.

As Dani pulled out from the parking lot, she started to hear some growling, like a predator about to pounce. She looked at her rear-view mirror.

"Fucking walkers!" She shouted, before Melissa turned her head to see around ten limping towards them.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Melissa pleaded, and Dani floored it, with a walker only inches away from the car door.

"Did you get the rifle?" Dani asked, and Melissa nodded, peering at her purse.

"I have it."

Dani sighed in relief as they drove uptown, making sure no walkers were following them.

She eyed the gas meter, and cursed.

"Shit. We don't have much gas." Dani cursed, and Melissa nervously smiled.

"Well as long as we aren't in town, we should be fine. There isn't many people in the woods, anyway." Melissa eyed the seemingly endless amount of trees in the forest.

Dani reluctantly nodded.

As Melissa turned on the radio, all that was heard was static, and she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She opened the glove box to find several CDs, and she eagerly put one into the radio, wanting something to take her mind off of the problem at hand.

As the calming melody of country music released Melissa's tension, Dani was restlessly driving, carefully eyeing the ditches to make sure those _things_ didn't pop out again.

It was smooth driving for about an hour.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Dani hit the brakes, sending Melissa caught by her seatbelt.

"What _was_ that?" Melissa asked fearfully. Dani listened closely.

"Gunfire. And that sure sounded like a lot of shots. There must be a whole hoard up ahead." Dani predicted, and proceeded to turn the car around. Melissa sat up.

"What if the person's still alive?" She asked, but Dani didn't answer. There wasn't any more shots heard.

As Dani started to drive back downtown, she saw something linger out of the muddy ditches.

_BAM! _The walker slammed into the car, falling back on its feet.

"Oh my God!" Melissa was mortified, and Dani dug the pistol out of her purse.

She eyed the radio, which was still playing country music.

"They're hearing the radio! Turn it o-," But was interrupted by a hand breaking through the backseat window.

Dani loaded the rifle, and shot at the creature. _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _It took several shots for the bastard to stop moving.

Seeing others rise out of the ditch, Dani thought quickly.

She turned on the radio to high volume, and grabbed Melissa's hand, before stepping out of the car, abandoning the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked, and Dani just ran faster.

"We wouldn't have had enough gas to make it out of there. If the music was loud enough, it would take their attention away from us and to the car." Dani explained, but Melissa was quiet, too afraid to ask more questions.

They ran quickly, not looking back to make sure the walkers weren't tailing them.

However, Melissa's eyed widened when she saw the road ahead.

The hoard from downtown was walking towards them.

"They're back!" Melissa shouted, and Dani cursed, making sure Melissa was behind her before she brought out her rifle.

"We can't just backtrack, the others are still behind us!" Melissa cried, and looked to Dani, wanting a solution.

It was the first time she's ever seen Dani look horrified. She had no idea what to do.

"There isn't much ammo, either." Dani squeaked, keeping her eyes towards the running walkers.

Melissa started to panic, and grabbed Dani's hand, before running into the woods.

They only ran so far, until they were stopped by a frozen lake.

"Oh God…" Dani murmured, and held Melissa's hand.

They heard the growling of walkers coming from behind them.

Dani shut her eyes, not wanting her last moment on Earth to be seeing walkers maul her to death, as Melissa did the same.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Dani flung her head around, to see a somewhat muscular woman with brown hair chopped into a pixie cut, wearing an orange jumpsuit, with the shirt tied around her waist, revealing a black t-shirt.

She was holding two pistols, and grinned as she took down three walkers.

The woman turned to Dani.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" She ordered from a distance, aiming her pistols at the other walkers. Dani nodded and reloaded her rifle, and shot at four walkers, all which proceeded to fall to the ground.

There were only three left, as the woman shot two down, and Dani started to beat the last walker with her empty rifle.

Dani breathed deeply from exhaustion, and looked towards Melissa, who ran up to Dani, hugging her.

The couple turned towards the woman, who was staring at the lifeless carcasses.

"Greetings." The woman waved her head, and Melissa looked towards her, and then to her pistol.

"Were you the one who was shooting from uptown?"

The woman nodded.

"Yeah. One moment you're just driving around hills, next you're about to be mauled by undead creatures." The woman joked, but no one laughed.

"You have a car?" Dani asked, and the woman's smile dimmed.

"Had. I had a car." The woman corrected, and Dani sighed.

"I'm Roberta Leejon." The woman took out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Melissa Daniels. This is my girlfriend, Dani Ross." Melissa introduced them, and Roberta smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Melissa and Dani." Roberta said, and Dani shrugged.

"Thanks for saving us, I guess." Dani deadpanned, and Melissa frowned.

"Don't be rude." Melissa scolded and Dani looked at Roberta.

"So, you two going someplace?" Roberta asked, and Dani glared at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Dani asked, and Roberta rolled her eyes.

"What? You think I'm going to _kill_ you two?" Roberta asked, and she pointed towards the dead walkers.

"I'm not sure if you noticed…" Roberta stomped on a walker's head, "But I have a strict rule for killing things that only want to kill me." She finished, and turned towards Dani.

"And last time I checked, I just saved your ass!" Roberta called, and Dani started to lunge at her, before being held back by Melissa.

"Dani! Stop!" Melissa yelled, and Dani glared at Roberta.

Melissa brought her away from Roberta, "Look, like it or not, we need her on our side." Melissa informed Dani.

"We could have-," Dani started to say, but Melissa glared.

"-No we couldn't! We were about to die!" Melissa whispered, and Dani lowered her head, embarrassed.

"Look, I know you're distrusting of pretty much everyone, but don't you think we need more allies than not?" Melissa asked, and Dani stayed quiet, obviously knowing the answer.

Dani sighed, and walked over to Roberta, who was examining the dead walker.

"So do you have a plan?" Roberta asked, and Dani shook her head.

"Well I guess we'll go with mine." Roberta concluded, and started to walk into the woods, motioning for Dani and Melissa to follow.

**Hi guys, sorry for being stupidly late. MAJOY FAMILY DRAMA. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


End file.
